How Something Amazing Could End so Horribly
by kammykinzoxoxo
Summary: It didn’t seem like long ago, we were sitting in the grass staring out to the horizon, just carefree teenage best friends. We were always so full of laughter and energy. The time we spent together was unbelievable, almost like we were each other’s life.


How Something Amazing

Could end so horribly

(Official July Contest Entry)

Intro;

_It didn't seem like long ago, we were sitting in the grass staring out to the horizon, just carefree teenage best friends. We were always so full of laughter and energy. The time we spent together was unbelievable, almost like we were each other's life. That's practically it. We were each other's family and friends like brother and sister. Then him and his brothers got an amazing offer from Walt Disney, he had to leave. I can understand how they couldn't pass up an offer like that, but that still doesn't change the heartbreak, the time I spent waiting on phone calls and letters. That's one thing I'll never forgive him for. How he forgot about his so called 'best friend'. Now my parents are re-uniting us at a barbecue? What are they trying to do to me? I'll still never forget our last day together. We were sitting on the grass like any other day, admiring the sky and all its beauty. That's one thing we had in common we loved watching the sky. Somehow it was so fascinating to each of us. "Allie, I have to tell you something that's hard for me to tell you" Joe said looking at me for a short moment and then taking his attention back at the stars. I sat there waiting for the answer, worried by his sad expression. "We got an offer to go to Las Angeles for Disney… So we have to move there." He said while looking at the grass. That was when my world died. My faith was gone, my heart stopped, I had no reason to live. "F-For how long?" I stuttered looking at my hands as I spoke. "A long time…" He trailed off. I know we were only friends, but I was hoping one day we'd become… more than that. I loved him; I really did and was afraid to admit it. "You can write and call and email though" I said with hope in my voice, even though I knew how busy he would be. He was a great singer and his brothers were great musicians also. "Hopefully" he said and lied across the green grass. How did I know six years later we'd be meeting again? _

Chapter 1;

"I cannot fit anything else in this bag!" I exclaimed, trying to push more clothes in my bag. The truth was _I _was nervous about going to see them, it's been six long years and I have no idea how much they've changed. Most importantly I didn't know what to pack! So I decided on packing everything in sight. "Honey, you don't have to pack your whole closet. They're just old friends" My mom said patting my head. God I hated it when she did that and "Old friends" ha! They have another thing coming if they think they are anything close to being _my _friends. My parents can speak for themselves. Once the bag was closed and sealed we left for the airport. I blasted my iPod the whole time, while my mind wandered. I thought about our days we spent together, how they always ended and begun in laughter, how much fun we had acting like idiots, the way he always made me smile and how much I cared about him. He really did hurt me; there was no way I could forgive him. I know he probably didn't feel the same way I did about him, but still… The pain was unreal. I sighed when we got off the plane and on the LA airport. It was different than Texas by far, and of course I've been out of state but never to Las Angeles. There was a car waiting with a sign that read _Parker Family Here _way to keep it real. My parents got in first; I looked around hoping to see one of them. Of course the Jonas' wouldn't come, a girl could only hope. We drove for what seemed like hours, and my parents seemed occupied enough with they're conversation. I brought out my iPhone and messed with it. Before I knew I saw a light shining in the dark limousine, we were there. The driver helped me out and I stood there, astonished. The house was unbelievably huge, the front yard had a pathway of flowers leading to the front door and the grass was as green as could be. "Come on sweetie" My dad called after I ran to catch up to them. We were greeted at the door by Denise and Kevin Jonas. The parents of the boys, they were the nicest people on earth. Denise pulled me in a hug "it's been so long!" She said and kissed my forehead. "Hi Mrs. Jonas" I said with a smile on my face, I always called her Denise but I'm not sure if I'm supposed to. "Call me Denise" she answered my question. We walked in and suddenly I felt overdressed, they were dressed for a casual day, I had on a dress and flats on. "The boys are out back Alyson why don't you join them?" Mr. Jonas asked and I nodded in response, and then headed toward the back door which was a slide door, and was as big as the front door. Once I walked out it wasn't hard to spot them, Nick was the curly haired younger one sitting in a lawn chair by the pool, Kevin was the one trying to learn how to spin the basketball on his finger and Joe was the one laughing his head off. They all did grow up by far, Kevin isn't 17 anymore, Nick isn't 13 and Joe isn't 15. I stood there idiotically not knowing whether to go up to them and say "Hey! Its Alyson remember!!" or let them come to me. I shifted my brown and blonde hair to the side when Nick saw me, and I waved awkwardly in response. "Allie!" He said and jumped up off of the lawn chair, Nick was probably my second best friend back then he was so easy to talk to and explain your feelings to. He pulled me in a big hug as soon as he approached me. "Hey Nick" I said patting him on the back hugging him awkwardly back. He wore the normal plaid shirt and jeans. Kevin came over and hugged me also. "Al's!" Kevin said after he pulled away from the bear hug. "We've missed you!" he said, he always called me 'Al's' that was his little nickname for me. "You might want to speak for yourself on that one" I said pulling my glance over to Joe, who was still playing basketball. "He probably just didn't see you" Kevin defended; I know he saw me he just didn't want to talk to me. "It's cool I'm just going back inside now" I said turning around. I was more prepared for him to say 'sorry' and 'I was just busy I really was going to call you!', but to my surprise he just picks to ignore me instead. "No come on, you just came outside" Nick pleaded. "Okay." I said with defeat, Nick was always the one to get me to do things. He could probably get me to jump off a bridge if he really tried. I walked slowly over to where Joe was just about to shoot to make a basket and grabbed the basket ball mid-air. He was always bad at that sport. "You should really learn to keep your elbow in" I said putting the basketball to my side. "Thanks for the advice" He said, all I needed was to hear his voice and I got weak kneed. "So, are you going to stand there like an idiot or say hi to your so called 'friend' you haven't contacted in six years?" I said holding on tighter to the ball. Did he think he'd get off that easy without me going off on him one little bit? "Hi Allie" He said weakly. "It's Alyson to you" I said throwing the ball back. "Look-"I cut him off before he could finish. "Joesph I could get through this whole thing a lot easier not knowing you're excuses, after this is over let's have things go back to the way they were no contact."I said walking back toward the house. I was proud of myself for standing up and taking action. "I missed you Allie" he mumbled. My throat felt heavy and clogged. "I wish I could say the same." I mumbled and walked back inside. The truth was I lied, I did miss him. "Dinner's almost done, you hungry?" Mr. Jonas asked putting an arm around me. "Y-yeah starving" I answered smiling. I sat in a random chair in the humongous kitchen taking a drink of the water bottle I had on the plane ride. "Dinner!" My dad yelled from outside. Joy, I get to make small talk with the people on the top of my hatred list. We all sat down to dinner and I made a plate with just a cheese burger and fries. Everyone was talking and eating until Nick said "You dyed your hair Allie" The last time they saw me I had strawberry blonde hair, now I have brown hair with blonde highlights. "Yeah I got tired of the original" I said through a chuckle. "I like it" Joe mumbled pigging out on pudding. "U-um yeah I like it too" I said. "May I be excused?" I asked walking inside. Joe didn't take his eyes off of me, I looked around trying to figure where the bathroom could possibly be. They should seriously make a map for this house. "Allie" The familiar voice said behind me. I turned around the tall tan and handsome. "What?" I asked sternly. "I'm sorry" He defended "For what Joe? Losing contact with me? I thought we were best friends. I should have second guessed" I said looking down. "I'm hoping we can pick up where we left off" He said. Did he actually believe the crap that came out of his mouth? "Joe in case you haven't noticed, I'm done with you. I have a life and friends. I don't need another"


End file.
